


The least subtle married couple

by bahnhofsblumen



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Married idiots, Professor!Magnus, Soft Husbands, alec is a PROFESSIONAL, elle being an intellectual, eng lit prof alec, history prof magnus, magnus maybe not so much, megan being a malec mum, outsider pov, professor!alec, sneaky students, soft dads, susq bitches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-02 00:33:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16776046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bahnhofsblumen/pseuds/bahnhofsblumen
Summary: No one can ever pretend Alec isn't the softest bitch in the world





	The least subtle married couple

**Author's Note:**

> [ Inspired by this tumblr post because I just can't help myself](http://wirtanzenimregen.tumblr.com/post/180585055157/thebaconsandwichofregret-there-were-two/)

“That was it for today, you’re free to go.” Elle sighed, looking at the clock above the door.

Of course her history Professor, Magnus Bane let them go five minutes early, not that it would benefit her in any way since her next course was english literature with Professor Lightwood who always showed up five minutes early.

It was one of the strange things that seemed to work out perfectly for no apparent reason. Like Professor Bane knew that Lightwood shows up too early.

She got up, grabbed her stuff and was about to walk out of the room when Lightwood walked in with a grin like she’d never seen on his face.

“Magnus! I forgot about your staff meeting today. I asked Izzy to get Madzie later, I’m meeting her for dinner anyway.”

Her history professor turned around, smiling equally as wide, before he noticed that Elle was still in the room.

“Elle, did you need anything?”

She shook her head, smiling at her professors and then left the room. She could get the hint without explicitly being asked to leave.

On the way to her english literature lecture, she thought about Professor Lightwood’s comment.

Who was Isabelle? Especially to Lightwood? And what did he have to do with Bane’s daughter? All she knew about him was that his name was Alec Lightwood, that he had graduated top of his class and that he was wearing a wedding ring.

Professor Bane, on the other hand, was a lot less private about his personal life. It was generally known that he was bisexual after he’d brought a mug saying _“Milk or creamer? I go both ways”_ in the colours of the bi flag to class and that he had two cats and liked tea - literal and metaphorical - fashion, makeup and his daughter Madzie.

♥

After that, Elle mostly didn’t think about it.

But she suddenly became aware of the soft look in Professor Lightwood’s eyes whenever Professor Bane was in the room.

And how they arrived at work together. And how Lightwood only ever smiled at Bane and everyone else just got concentrated glares or disinterest. And how Lightwood’s pant legs were sometimes covered in cat hair.

When she’d finally put two and two together, realizing that Lightwood was wearing the exact same wedding ring as Bane it had been a lot funnier watching them interact.

She was astounded by how different they were, yet when you really looked, they seemed to fit together perfectly.

Lightwood, who was exclusively called _‘Alexander’_ by Professor Bane, was very private and completely unknowable if you didn’t know where to look. Meanwhile his husband was open and always happy to answer curious questions about his personal life, as long as they were respectful.

The first time she talked to one of her friends about it, Megan had just smiled at her.

“Welcome to the club. We made a group chat a while back because we realized only a handful of people are both in english literature and history and know about them.”

Elle had joined the chat after that, while they were regularly updating each other about Lightwood sending his husband heart eyes and Bane talking about his ‘mystery’ spouse and their daughter. Which was infinitely more fun when you knew it was Alec _‘I’m stone-cold and professional’_ Lightwood.

♥

It was interesting to know about Lightwood and Bane while most others didn’t. Sometimes Elle wondered how it wasn’t public knowledge that those two were _the_ powercouple of the century because they weren’t even that subtle about it.

They regularly drove to work together, gave each other lovesick glances at every opportunity - Lightwood had actually straight up walked into a closed door once because he was busy staring at Bane - and were just all around really sappy and cute.

Turns out, it wouldn’t be a secret for much longer.

Elle remembered that it had been a thursday, and a day where Lightwood had been in an extra sour mood and no one had known why. Elle was guessing it had something to do with Professor Bane not being there that day. But who knew.

Everyone had been surprised when the door opened without a knock; everyone knew you had to knock when Lightwood was teaching.

They were all holding their breath, preparing for what they were sure would follow for the person coming in and then all went dead silent when a little child walked in.

“Daddy!” She ran over to Professor Lightwood, who surprisingly only looked confused for a second before crouching down and picking her up and spinning her around.

Elle looked around the room, watching most of the students sit there confusedly. She met Megan’s eyes across the room and they grinned at each other, knowing exactly who had just walked into the room.

Before Lightwood had even let his daughter back down to the ground, Professor Bane ran into the still open door and was trying to catch his breath from apparently running there.  
Elle imagined that wouldn’t be the most comfortable thing to do in his ripped skinny jeans. _Which he looked damn good in._

“She’s _so_ fast now, I turned around for a second and she was running off with nothing stopping her.”

Alec smiled at him and then turned back to his daughter. “Madzie, how did you even know which room I was in?”

She smiled widely. “I looked at yours and Papa’s paper on the fridge!”

Elle watched Lightwood turn to his husband laughing, before he took Madzie’s hand and walked over to the door where Professor Bane was still standing.

“Honey, Daddy has to work for a little bit but I’ll meet you and Papa soon and then we’ll go home, okay?”

She let go of his hand and grabbed Professor Bane’s instead. “Okay!”

Alec smiled at her and then pressed a kiss to his husband’s lips, which earned him shocked gasps from a few people.

Elle laughed at the expression on Lightwood’s face when he noticed the still full room of students.

“Come on, don’t act so shocked, it’s not like they’re _subtle_ about their marriage.”

They spent the rest of that lecture just asking questions about his personal life which was honestly welcomed by everyone.

Alec left ten minutes early that day and for once no one was asking themselves why he did that.

**Author's Note:**

> Elle & Megan ily xx
> 
> [ Talk to me on tumblr ](http://www.ifthingsgetcrazy.tumblr.com/)


End file.
